The World of Mario According to LittleMeazle?
by CAnoApple
Summary: This isn't much of story yet, just more of my writing which is really...really strange!!!


A Tropical, Topical Paradise

         "Mario, have you ever heard of a Shine Sprite?"

         "Hmm?"

         "I said, have you ever heard of a— Oh! Look at that!"

         No reply.

         "Mario?"

         Still nothing. When Peach looked over at him, his eyes emitted the warm glow of....hearts? No wonders, they had spotted a smorgasbord of delectable seafood.

         "Toadsworth, did you see...."

         No use with him either, he must have been in a dazzling dream of sunbathing on the beach and relaxing in a nice big kettle of steamy water. But what was a Shine Sprite? And what was that strange shadowy figure trotting around behind the merry, cheery islanders?

         "Mom? Is Mario gonna have to rescue Peach again?"

         "Well, I don't know. Maybe if you play it and see,"

         "Yeah, guess so."

_         Half a day later._

         "That shadowy guy isn't so scary. I thought he should've been scarier."

         "I suppose you're right about that, honey."

         "And how come Mario had to go to jail? Superheroes shouldn't end up in jail, should they?"

         Snicker. "..I wouldn't exactly call Mario a superhero,"

         "But that's why he's Super Mario! Didn't you know that, Ma?"

         "Oh...ooookay."

         "If I made a game about Mario going to a tropical island, I'd make it different than that, and it wouldn't end with...." _**can't say cause I don't want to make this a spoiler although enough people probably know the ending by now._

         "Well, that's a thought. Why don't you make up your own story, then. I'd love to see it when you're finished."

         "Grrreeeaat! I'm gonna start right now!"

The Discoveries of Super Mario Beyond Super Mushroom World

Chapter One

_by Littlemeazle_

         You know what this is about? A plumber. That's right! Mario is a plumber who saves a princess from the sharp fangs of King Bowser! (Peaches are tasty, you know). Actually Bowser doesn't want to eat her, he wants to marry her, and because of his affections toward the princess and the fact that Mario keeps getting in the way, the Koopa King is forced to....  Well I suppose I'd better just get started with the story.

         "I've collected fifty-thousand coins, Princess. What do you think we should do with all of it?"

         Peach sat back in her gold trimmed throne and thought, "Hmm....."

         Three choices came up in her mind. Spend it at the local mall. Fix up the castle. Take a vacation. As Mario watched her expression, he became a bit reluctant about saying anything because as much as he admired the princess, every time she came up with some kind of big idea, it turned out to be a total disaster.

         "Uh...maybe I should just put it away for safe keeping?" he said quickly, trying to plead a case before it was too late. "Or maybe we could,"

         "I've got it!" Peach rose from her chair with her eyes aglow. "We're taking a trip, Mario. A vacation. I received a brochure in the mail just last week about an exciting tropical paradise called Isle Delfino,"

         Mario stood there thinking quietly as his princess rang for her trusty servant, Toad.

         _...Isle Delfino? Never heard of it... ...And what kind of a name is that?..._

         "A very good name," Peach answered.

         "Huh? Wait a minute. You read my thoughts?"

         Peach frowned. "No, I just figured that's what you were thinking. Now, I'm going to find Toadsworth. I can ask him if he's familiar with this island."

         Mario watched Peach leave the room then picked up brochures she'd left on the seat of her throne.

         "Hmmm, beautiful sandy beaches? Clear water? Sunny all the time? Maybe not such a bad idea after all. Getting away from Bowser...now that's even a better idea. Yeah! Yeah! She's right! A vacation it is! What could go wrong with that?"

a/n: As you can see this really isn't much., just a beginning. It'll get better than this, I promise.


End file.
